Sacha's Letter's
by Hayato Sakashi
Summary: This is from my character Sacha, as it covers his last words to his wife, his mother in law, and father in law. This is from a co-authored storied with a friend and I, hopefully to turn webcomic, in the future. Enjoy but Depressing.
1. Sacha's Letter to Bethie

Dear Bethie,

I want to start by saying I love you. I always have, and I always will. But also, I am sorry. Sorry that you have to go through this, that you and Mark and Anya do. You three are my world, I never meant to make you cry, and it hurts me that I have left before you. That being said, right now you probably feel many things beyond your sorrow at the moment. So I've come to explain. No, that man before you is not me. If you are reading this, and gotten it from him, then it means that I really have left. You see, I stored and invested some of the money left over from when I built those government firewalls. I invested it in a company that provides back up policies, for situations just like these. He is my clone Bethie. And while hes not perfect (The company is unable to produce Ani-supers) he is a super, and he holds everyone of my memories. Some I may not even be more aware of any longer.

But I want you to understand, while you probably wont, and may never will, accept this person as me, I want you to accept him as a partner. While I am ok for you to look for new partners eventually, I want you to accept him. He can help you run the cafe and the deli. I know you like to be independent and aloof, but you cannot be a mother, and a full time alone worker. You and I both know that life is hard in our household with the two of us being parents, one just wont be enough. I also ask, because I want our children to have a father figure. I want them to believe they have a real father, connected by blood and DNA. Something I never had a chance to really know myself. That might be selfish of me, but its what I want for them.

Please, don't be mad at him. This isn't his fault. He was created for this. For you. In order to continue to provide. I don't know where Cathrine or Tuk know what has happened yet, and if you don't want them to know than use him. I will not press this, you do not have to keep him. Not use him. But I do wish that you would Bethie. I love you, and I want to know that you're going to always be safe. I promise I'll keep watching you, no matter what. Make sure to keep an eye on Rue every once in awhile, and check in on Lyra. Make sure the kids all get along well, and make sure Tuk doesnt eat too many sweets or fish that he gets fat. Smile Bethie, every day that you can, and live. I know it might be hard, and I know you may be mad at me for asking, but I do ask it. I do ask that you try to live and be a mother. Because while it's hard, it's not just me that you're living for. You have to live for Lukost and Tuk. For Lyra and Rue. And Mark, and Anya. But really Bethie, just live for yourself. I believe in you.

Sacha Bouvie.


	2. Sacha's Letter to Dr Lukost

Dr. Cathrine Lukost

Thank you first off. For all those years that you not only listened to me, but helped me. Even when you used methods that I didn't agree with (And I'm still sure truth serum is not legal), you were always there for me. You helped me keep on going, when I had no one left. When my Uncle brought me to you, you helped me see that death wasn't everything. I still had things to live for. When my Uncle died, you came with me to the funeral. You held me as I cried for my last relative. And you still would not let me go. You brought me my wife, whom brought me my children and my life. You gave it to me, the hope and the future I had to find, but couldnt always see myself.

My life is thanks to you. We were close, from Therapist to Patient, to mother in law and son in law. From acquaintance, to friend. You heard all my secrets, and held them, understanding. Even when you went through your own pains, and struggles. Yes, I knew about you and your son when you told me. I'm sorry, but I was the one that got in contact with him. I know you may be angry with me for it, if you didn't already know. But I couldn't take seeing a person with family, unable to have them. Not one as close to me as you. So yes, I interfered, but it was his choice to come to you. I hope you two never drift again.

You may wonder why I did that. I guess at the time I didn't even know except I didn't want you to hurt anymore. But the real reason was, you've always been a mother figure to me. I barely remember Jackie..and my mother before that is only nightmares. I know I didn't tell you of her, it was only a few years ago I remembered myself. But I'm sure Jack told you of her. You were always there for me. You listened to my problems, and to my victories. You listened as I pushed through life, and picked me up and made me feel better. No, you didn't kiss my knee when I may have fallen. You patched it up and stuck me back on a bike. You taught me more than anyone else in the world, and I did love you for it.

I didn't love you like a lover, but as a mother. Because to me thats whom you were. A loving mother who wanted to help, but knew to stay back just far enough to let me grow on my own. I now have to ask the hardest thing for you. To continue to teach Bethie. And to teach my Mark and Anya. This will be a dark time for them, I know it. But please, you have to help them, because I know you are the only one who can. Because even though you hurt and want to cry, I know you will always be there to cry with them. To hold them, and make them talk. To behave and have fun.

Please have a good life Tuk and your Daughter. Please live happily. I know that may be a lot to ask, but if you do, maybe you can help Bethie. And please, don't look too much into he whom gave you this letter. He has all my memories, all my feelings. But that is not me. He is a stand in. And perhaps, he will need you the most. Not just as a therapist, but as a friend. Help him please. And help Bethie into accepting him. She needs the help, and he will perform wonderfully, in keeping things together.

I do love you, and will watch from the skys. You, more than anyone else, know to celebrate life now that I have left. So celebrate, and be happy. And I will toast to you from above.

Sacha


	3. Sacha's Letter to Tuk

To Tuk

I will be frank Tuk. When I first met you, I did want to kill you. But....you quickly became my friend. And furthermore, a father in law. But mostly friend. While you may not have fully known me, and I certainly didn't tell you everything, let's be honest. Cathrine probably told you a fair chunk of it. We were similar and different. We both went through hard times, and we both survived. Maybe thats why our family gets along so well. Because we've all pushed through that. That beyond death pain.

That is also why, I know you're a wonderful grandfather and father. That is why I know I can leave to you my family to watch out for in peace. And that's why I know you give this person a hell of a time. I'm sure you'll drive him crazy, getting to know him. But I also know that I can leave it to you to help welcome him into our family. Yes he looks and smells like me, and has my memories. But he will never be me, and we both know it. But with you, maybe he can still fit in enough to be able to provide for our families, what we were always missing from our own.

Love Tuk. Continue to love. Love Cathrine with all your heart, because she has overcome so many hurdles in her life. You two belong together, from the deep parts of your souls, and I know this. Love Tuk. Love your daughter, whom will grow next to mine, and be friends and live happily. Love Tuk. Love Bethie, who will need all the love she can get from now on. And Love Tuk. Love my children. This I beg of you. Protect them in my stead, and make sure they grow up with what is important in life.

And always remember you're home Tuk. This is your family now. You will never again go hungry on the streets, will never have to steal or flee. You are now a man Tuk. And it is for this reason, I ask all of this from you.

Remember Tuk. Never forget, and always love.

Sacha.


End file.
